


Action Movie Milkshakes

by maria_j_harper



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, These two are such dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_j_harper/pseuds/maria_j_harper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John works at the cinema and starts talking to Jake because he comes to the cinema at least once a week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Action Movie Milkshakes

"Hello, I'd like a double scoop of ice cream please. Mint chocolate chip and... rocky road?"  
"Shoot, sorry! I didn't see you there!" How long has he been waiting? Why hadn't he... yelled or something like most people would have? "Cup or a cone for you sir?" You say. You dislike working concessions, you always feel like you're ripping people off. This boy in particular, you feel guilty about, something about his guileless expression, along with the fact you kept him waiting.  
"Er... I think I'll go with a cup this time."  
You can't take it. "You know, our milk shakes are the exact same price for like twice the amount of ice cream."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah! I think it's the best deal we have here."  
He smiles broadly, and gosh he has a great smile. He wears glasses similar to yours, and his hair is a similar style, but the resemblance ends there. His slightly crooked overbite is actually rather charming, and his face is all planes and angles with a long straight nose and a narrow jaw. Your face, in comparison, is quite boyish and your glasses make you look like a giant nerd. His give him a sophisticated look as he again browses the flavors. The British accent doesn't hurt either. What the hell is a boy like this doing going to the movies alone?  
"Alright then," he says. "I'll have a mint chocolate chip and rocky road smoothie then. Why not right? No idea how they'll go together, but I'm feeling adventurous."  
"Right." You go to get the cup you use for mixing smoothies. You scoop generous amounts of both flavors into the cup. "So which movie are you seeing?"  
He tells you the name of an action movie that came out recently and you nod. You go to mix the shake. Maybe he isn't alone alone, maybe he's meeting a friend. Maybe his significant other just doesn't like action movies that much.  
You pour him the shake and spin around to see him fishing out a dollar and some cents to put in your tip jar. They clink against the previously empty plastic bottom. "But you don't even know if it's any good yet!" You protest. "What if it's horrible?"  
"Well that would be my own fault!" He replies, smiling again. He takes the shake. "Thanks mate!"  
"Enjoy your movie!" You call after him. He really deserves a significant other who would watch action movies with him, you think.

If you spend more time at work for the next couple of weeks, it's only because you could use the money. However, if once a week you happen to see a handsome boy with a penchant for action flicks, you may smile and say a few words. A "Hey, how are you?" here, a "Which one is it this time?" there, you know, just some friendly conversation. He starts to call you John, because it's on your name tag, and you start to call him Jake, because he told you to.  
Every week for over a month he comes in, and you talk.  
"Okay, I've gotta know, why do you always come in alone?"  
He shrugs. "Well, my friends have pretty different tastes in cinema than me. The only one I can ever drag along is Janey, and she's such a sleuth she always figures out the end and then spoils it for me!"  
You laugh. "Yeah, sounds like my friend Dave would like her. And you don't have a girlfriend, boyfriend, who you can blackmail into coming with you?"  
He shakes his head, maybe a bit sadly. "No, not anymore."  
"I'm sorry. I'm way overstepping my bounds, amn't I?"  
He chuckles. "Amn't I? Janey would have a fit if she heard you say that! No, you're not overstepping at all, I don't mind."  
You bite your lip, a nervous habit left over from when your overbite was much worse than it is now. "Well um..." You blush. "If you want some company some time, I've been looking forward to seeing that new Ghost Rider movie. Maybe we could check it out together?"  
"That's the one with Nicolas Cage? Yeah, sounds like fun, I'd love to!"  
You both grin, and you don't stop, even after he's gone off to watch his movie.


End file.
